1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly, the invention relates to a low impact aerobic exercise device which is capable of producing a rebounding motion similar to that of a pogo stick as well as simulating stair climbing to provide cardiovascular benefits to the user with minimum impact on the user's joints.
2. Background Information
In recent years, there has been a proliferation of different types of exercise devices on the market. These exercise devices range from stair climbers, to tread mills, to cross-country ski machines. Many of these devices are driven by motors and require hydraulic and pneumatic cylinders as their means of resistance, or require the user to supply an equal but opposite force to get the device back to it's starting position. One such device which uses a fluid activated shock absorber is shown in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,599. These types of devices are highly sophisticated, require regular maintenance and may be difficult for the consumer to assemble at home.
Other prior art exercise devices use various mechanical components such as gears, belts, pulleys, and the like for operating the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,340 shows one such device which uses a pulley mechanism to provide resistance. These mechanical components can break and may be difficult to fix or maintain. Another drawback to such existing exercise devices are that they are often big, bulky, heavy and expensive to manufacture and ship.
Another type of aerobic exercise device uses a resiliently mounted platform which moves up and down under the weight of a user with the resulting reciprocating motion converted by various means to kinetic energy which lifts the user back to the starting position. By bending the knees with proper timing the user creates an oscillating rhythmic motion which provides an aerobic cardiovascular workout.
These oscillating type devices are often driven by motors and contain many mechanical parts and fluid activated components. The devices in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,197 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,748 show such oscillating devices which use a hydraulic cylinder as the resistance element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,340 shows a similar type of device which employs a chain driven sprocket and a friction drum.
Although these prior art devices were presumably adequate for the purposes for which they were intended, the present invention improves upon some of the drawbacks of these devices. Some of the drawbacks in these prior devices are that they may require so little effort to operate, they do not provide a sufficient workout. Also the frequency of the oscillations changes depending upon the weight of the user and is not adjustable, therefore a different range of motion is produced for users of different sizes. Furthermore certain of these prior art devices are often bulky and heavy, and occupy a large amount of space even when not in use.
Thus, the need exists for a oscillating type of low impact aerobic exercise device which has a very simple means of resistance, which has few easily accessible mechanical parts, which is lightweight, which is collapsible for compact storage and shipment, which is adjustable for users of different weights, which is inexpensive to manufacture and ship, yet is versatile in that it is capable of supplying the user with a plurality of aerobic exercises, which provides for a maximum cardiovascular workout and provides muscle toning and firming for the upper as well as the lower body.